First Love
by IceAngel 69
Summary: A private moment between Draco and Harry WARNING: the amount of suger and fluff in this WILL rot your teeth. Oh . . . and it's slash which means if you don't like it, don't read it.


Just a short little fluffy piece about our two favourite boys. please enjoy and remember to review!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own em' I just play with em'

Draco woke to the sound of Harry softly snoring and couldn't stop a chuckle when he saw a small amount of drool escaping his mouth. Rolling onto his side being careful not to wake Harry, he settled down and watched him sleep. Harry's usually messy hair stuck out at odd angles and many pieces defied gravity by sticking straight up or out.

His face was slightly flushed and his mouth was opened slightly as he breathed deeply and evenly. Draco was fascinated by Harry's plump red lips which begged to be kissed and the way his eye lashes brushed his cheeks as he slept. His skin was pale like ivory and Draco couldn't resist touching him.

Draco raised his hand and slowly brushed d of his thumb across his bottom lip, followed the slight curve of his cheek and gently wiped and stray piece of hair out of his face. He stroked hid fingers down the smooth expanse of Harry's neck and over the curve of his shoulder, rubbing small circles on his skin with a finger. The snoring stopped and Harry's breathing changed slightly, causing Draco to smile softly as Harry woke.

"That feels nice" Harry hummed, his voice thick with sleep.

Harry shifted and snuggled closer into the mattress, burrowing his face in the pillow.

"Were you watching me sleep?" Harry mumbled suspiciously.

"You caught me" Draco laughed, kissing the tip of Harry's nose.

"Why? I'm not that interesting" Harry questioned.

"You're beautiful" Draco explained, "I could watch you all day and never tire of it"

"You are a walking cliché" Harry teased, his face burning red at the compliment.

"Only towards you"

Draco shifted towards Harry and pulled him close, wrapping him in his arms and positioned him so he was laying face down on his chest. Harry played with blond hair on Draco's chest, causing Draco to hold back a laugh.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked, playing with Harry's hair.

"My ass is killing me, I feel like I'm actually bruised on the inside my body, my neck is covered in hickey's and every bone and muscle in my body feels like jelly." Harry complained, a smile covering his face, "I feel bloody amazing"

Draco smiled as Harry finished talking, happy that Harry didn't regret what had happened but also feeling a pinch of guilt of knowing he had caused him pain.

"Sorry I hurt you" Draco apologised, kissing Harry's fingers.

"It was more then worth it"

"Was it how you imagined your first time would be like?" Draco wanted to know, a little nervous to whether he'd lived up to Harry's expectations.

"It was so much better" he admitted, blushing at the memory of the night before, "I'm sorry I made you wait so long, I know it must have been hard for you."

"I had no problem waiting, it was worth waiting for" Draco assured him. "Besides, it's not like we didn't do anything. You've become quite the little cock sucker" he teased.

"You know, I think I might be ready for round two" Harry whispered, pressing his body against Draco's.

"I can guarantee you, if we have sex again you wouldn't be able to sit down for a week or walk normally for at least a couple of days"

"I don't care." Harry pouted, moving to sit on top of Draco.

"You will tomorrow when you have sit on a broomstick for four hours." Draco pointed out.

"But I'm horny!" Harry whined and began to grind his hips into Draco's and bouncing up and down, forcing their cocks to collide

"I've created a sexual deviant. Who would have thought under the blushing virgin, they'd be the beginnings of a little sex addict?" Draco teased, stopping Harry's movements by gripping his hips and holding him firmly in place.

"Did you enjoy last night?" Harry asked suddenly, a worried look crossing his face.

Draco was startled by Harry's question and frowned. Didn't Harry know how much last night had meant to him?

Harry took Draco's silence as confirmation that he hadn't enjoyed it and moved to get off Draco's waist. Harry's movement ripped Draco out of his thoughts and he held on tighter to prevent him from leaving.

"Harry last night was the best night of my life. You were amazing. How can you think I didn't enjoy myself? Didn't the fact that I came screaming your name tell you anything?" Draco murmured, trying to reassure him.

Harry looked down at him with doubt in his eyes but Draco was happy when he saw trust slowly replace the doubt.

"Promise? You can tell me if it sucked, I won't be angry. Practise makes perfect right?"

"It was amazing" Draco repeated, pulling Harry down for a kiss, happy when he didn't pull away.

"Now why do you think I didn't enjoy it?"

Harry blushed before answering. "It's just that you've had so many more sexual partners then I have and I'm . . . . well I was a virgin. I couldn't have been very good and I'm ok with that because I know I'll get better, but I didn't want to disappoint you" Harry explained with a small shrug. He didn't meet Draco's eyes and continued to play with his chest hair.

Draco bit his lip before looking at Harry hesitantly. He had to tell the truth.

"Honestly? I didn't really expect you to be any good. In my experience good sex comes with practice and a lot of it. But that was alright because no matter how awkward or uncomfortable I thought it would be, it wouldn't matter because it was just sex. It was me showing you mow much I love you. I was wrong because although it still meant something and emotional it was everything I thought it would be, it was also the best sex I've ever had and that scares me a little" Draco admitted slowly, refusing to look at Harry in the eye.

"Really?" Harry whispered, tears threatening to fall.

"Really. I wouldn't lie to you about something like that" he promised, risking a glance at Harry when he didn't hear any anger in his voice.

"Thank you" Harry murmured, wiping away a few traitorous tears.

"For what?" Draco whispered, pushing Harry's hand away from his face and replaced it with his own, softly wiping away his tears.

"For telling me the truth" Harry smiled softly and allowed Draco to continue wiping his face.

Pulling Harry down so he was once again laying on top of him, Draco ran his fingers through his already messy hair. Harry wiggled to get comfortable and giggled when Draco slapped his ass and told him to stop moving.

"Aren't I heavy?' Harry asked curiously as he settled down.

"Not really, it feels nice to have a solid weight to hold onto"

Harry smiled at Draco's answer, once again amazed at how cliché his boyfriend was..

"We're going to have to leave soon aren't we?" Harry whispered regretfully.

"As much as I want to stay in here with you forever, we can't. Breakfast will start soon and people will wonder where we are" Draco sighed, looking around the room of requirements.

It had turned into a large room with deep red walls and a door leading off to a bathroom, the bed they were laying on was big enough for four, five people and deep purple silk sheets.

"I wish we could be together publicly. I want to show people how much you mean to me"

"I know Harry, I wish we could too"

"Why can't we?" Harry asked softly.

Draco sighed and cupped Harry's face, rubbing small circled on his cheeks with a thumb. "You know why baby. My dad, your friends, not to mention . . . Voldemort"

"You said his name" Harry whispered shocked.

"As you keep saying, it's just a name"

"You could always join Dumbledore, he'd protect you" Harry suggested hopefully, but he already knew the answer.

"I would Harry, you know if I had the choice I would, but my mother will never leave my father and I can not leave my mother"

"Will we ever be allowed to be together?" Harry asked desperately.

"One day, when the war is over and when that day comes you're going to get a tattoo of my name on your ass to show everyone who you belong to" Draco joked, trying to change the subject.

"The only one who is going to be looking at my naked ass is you" Harry pointed out, realising what Draco was trying to do.

"Damn right" Draco growled playfully, squeezing Harry's ass.

Harry couldn't stop a shiver at the sound of Draco's voice. Draco being possessive never failed to make him hard, and just as he expected he cock gave a twitch of interest.

"I think someone is horney again" Draco teased when he felt Harry's cock growing hard against his naked thigh.

"I'm always horney" Harry whispered, grinding forcefully against Draco and crushing their cocks together, "It seems like I'm not the only horny one" he teased, "Maybe I can fix that?"

Harry leaned up and kissed Draco forcefully, before moving down to place small, stinging nips on his neck. Draco moaned when Harry soothed the bite marks with small licks, reminding him of a kitten. Harry smiled at the noises Draco made and moved further down his throat, leaving suckling bites, stopping when he reached Draco's shoulder.

"Shit Harry!" Draco whined, each bite sending shock waves to his cock.

"You like that?" Harry teased, lightly kissing Draco's chest just above his nipple.

"Fuck yes!"

Harry smiled and moved his way down to his stomach, trailing his fingers over the hard muscles, amazed at the way they bunched and twisted under his touch.

"Beautiful" Harry whispered, smirking when he saw Draco blush at the compliment.

Draco couldn't control the buck of his as Harry twirled his tongue around his belly button, stabbing his tongue inside roughly.

"Fuck!"

Harry winced when Draco gripped his hair a little too tight, but was thankful a moment later when he loosened his grip.

"Sorry"

"It's fine" Harry murmured as he licked beads of sweat off Draco's hips.

His fingers followed the trail of hair that took him to the base of Draco's cock and ran his fingers through the patch of blonde hair. Draco gasped and arched against Harry's fingers, irritated that Harry was so close to his aching cock and yet refused to touch it.

"Harry!" Draco growled.

"Yeas baby?' Harry asked innocently, sitting back on his knees.

"You know what!"

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about. You're going to have to tell me" Harry teased, drawing lazy patterns on Draco's cock.

"I want . . .I want" Draco gasped out, unable to form a coherent line of thought.

"You want?" Harry murmured, gently touching the tip of the red mushroom head.

"Your mouth, my cock" Draco managed to whimper.

"There, that wasn't so hard was it?"

Harry leaned down and licked the tip of his cock, suckling the head, he hummed at the taste of pre-cum.

"Holy fuck!"

Wrapping his hand firmly around the shaft, Harry pumped up and down, twisted his hand when he reached the tip. Harry pulled away with a wet pop and smiled at Draco's whimper. Draco pushed himself up onto his elbows and groaned when he saw the sight in front of him.

Harry was staring up at him with a line of saliva joining his mouth to Draco's cock, his breathing was slightly heavy and his lips were red and swollen. He was so close and no matter how gorgeous Harry looked at that moment, he needed that hot little mouth around him. He thrust his hips up and laughed when his cock bounced off Harry's chin.

"Draco!" Harry laughed, wiping the smear of pre-cum off the side of his face.

"Suck me!" Draco demanded, pushing Harry's head back down.

Harry chuckled and continued to pump his hand up and down the shaft. He lifted up the cock and sucked a ball into his mouth, suckling gently and breathing through his nose. He released the ball with a slurp and turned his attention to the other one.

"Harry please!"

Harry pulled away and looked down at Draco's cock. The head had turned to a angry purple and pre-cum leaking out. He cover the head with his mouth and hollowing his cheeks created a strong suction.

"Fucking hell!" Draco yelled, bucking up into Harry's mouth.

Harry responded with a hum and tightened his grip, pumping quicker.

"I'm not gonna last" Draco warned.

"Cum for me" Harry murmured, pulling away and kissing the tip, "Cum in my mouth" he whispered before swallowing the mushroom head again.

"Harry, I'm gonna cum" Draco warned him once more.

Harry hummed deep in the back of his throat and gripped Draco's hips. He was prepared when Draco began shaking and exploded in his mouth. He greedily swallowed every drop. The taste of Draco filled his mouth and he enjoyed every bit. When he had swallowed the majority of the cum he pulled away and gently cleaned the stray drops that had fallen on Draco's cock by licking hungrily.

Pulling away, he looked down at the lovely sight Draco made. He was panting, his plump lips spread apart. His normally perfectly placed blonde hair was wet with sweat and stuck to his head. Pale skin was flushed pink and he slowly released his death grip on the sheets.

"Beautiful" Harry whispered in awe.

"Fuck I love you" Draco whimpered, using what was left of his strength to pull Harry down on top of him.

"You're all sweaty" Harry complained, wrinkling his nose.

Draco laughed and moved his hand down to grip Harry's cock to return the favour but frowned when he found Harry was already soft.

"What?"

Harry blushed at Draco inquisitive look and smiled a little when he pulled his hand away and looked at Harry's cum coating his fingers in shock.

"You came without me even touching you?"

"I was kinda humping the bed" Harry admitted softly, blush covering his cheeks.

"You are going to be the death of me" Draco groaned as his cock gave one last valiant twitch before succumbing to exhaustion.

"Well as you said, I'm a good little cock sucker"

"Come on, we have to go" Draco murmured, gently pushing Harry off him and sliding out of bed.

"Spoil sport" Harry grumbled good naturedly, pulling the sheet up to cover himself.

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled on his jeans, throwing Harry his own clothes.

"Get dressed"

Harry blushed and tried to cover himself with the sheet while pulling his pants on, causing Draco to watch him in amusement.

"What are you doing?' Draco chuckled.

"I'm getting dressed" Harry huffed, hands moving awkwardly under the sheet.

"I can see that. What I meant was, why are you doing it under the sheet? It's not like I've never seen you naked" Draco pointed out with a smirk.

"This is different" Harry protested, blushing heavily.

"How is this different?"

"Well you know, when we're having sex, I'm a bit busy to worry about being embarrassed"

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You're beautiful" Draco said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry smiled shyly and slowly pulled the blanket back, exposing himself to the air and Draco's approving eyes.

"That's my baby"

When Harry had pulled his pants on and they were both dressed, he stood in front of Draco close enough to feel the heat of his breath.

"I'll meet you here next week" Draco promised, kissing Harry quickly.

"You leave first" Harry said, returning the kiss.

Draco nodded and slowly moved towards the door, knowing as soon as he opened it the spell would be broken and he and Harry would be forced to join the real world.

"Love you"

"Love you too" Harry whispered as Draco opened the door and left, leaving him alone in the room and feeling lost, "I love you too" he muttered again, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Well I hope you got a warm fuzzy feeling after reading that!


End file.
